


MESSIAH メサイア -蘇生乃刻- (Sosei no Toki)

by kiranosaurusrex



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: HEAVY SPOILERS FOR AKATSUKI NO TOKI, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, M/M, SPOILERS FOR AKATSUKI NO TOKI, Scientific mumbo jumbo, Sorry there isn't actual sex in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranosaurusrex/pseuds/kiranosaurusrex
Summary: HEAVY SPOILERS FOR AKATSUKI NO TOKIIf you do not wish to be spoiled, DO NOT READ.I repeat, if you do not want spoilers, do not open and read this.Don't tell me you haven't been warned.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightningwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningwaltz/gifts), [Findarato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findarato/gifts), [Celtic_Knot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_Knot/gifts), [elizabetamargie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabetamargie/gifts).



> I needed to get this out of my system after watching Akatsuki no Toki.  
> This is what fanfiction is for after all.
> 
> Dedicated to Team "Eggsiah Project". I love you all ♡

Mamoru followed the limping form of Ichijima down the halls of the new Church. The old facilities had been badly damaged during the whole Necromancer deal after all.

The order to return to the Church had surprised him to say the least. And Kaito had been rather quiet and clueless about it as well. His Messiah had told him that he, too, had received a request to enter the Church’s new computer system, ASAP. 

Considering that Kaito was no longer bound to the limits distance and thus of physical transportation, his Messiah had of course been a lot faster than Mamoru had been. He had only arrived a few minutes ago, letting himself in through the entrance located at a run-down flower shop, where Yaegashi-san and Hayashi-san had greeted him.

“Why did you call us here? Did something happen?” He asked the commander.

Ichijima glanced at him over his shoulder. “You’ll see soon.”

They reached a door. Kuroko was waiting in front of it and his face lit up when he saw Mamoru. “Shirasaki-kun! Long time no see! You look well!”

“Momose-san.” He nodded a greeting. “You seem to be doing fine as well.”

“I try.” Kuroko grinned and then put his hands onto Mamoru’s shoulders. “So, I accidentally found out something while I was cleaning the main computer room. It’s not something that should still matter to SAKURA but well, I got Ichi to make an exception.” He glanced at the back of Ichijima, who remained unmoving. “It’s your birthday today, isn’t it, Shirasaki?”

Mamoru blinked. He didn’t even know which day it was. He checked his phone. It was indeed his birthday. Looking at the numbers, it all seemed like such a distant memory. How long had it been ever since he had last celebrated his birthday? He didn’t know.

“So we got you a present.” Kuroko’s smile turned very gentle at that point.

Ichijima chose that moment to speak up again. “Birthday is a good keyword.”

They stepped into the room. A man dressed in a lab coat was examining a person wearing the black SAKURA field agent gear.

“Dr One, may we come in?” Ichijima asked the other.

“Sure. Almost done.”

Mamoru blinked. Doctor One? So the other had to be a peer of Dr Three. And...Dr Ten. Even just thinking of the name left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

“Who might this be, if you don’t mind me asking?” He addressed Ichijima.

“Dr One and Dr Five are the heads of the medical department of the scientific research branch of SAKURA. Dr One is the one who always stitches you up again - in case you cannot do it by yourself. Come to think of it, you and your peers might not have seen much of him. Kaidou-kun was a rather frequent guest of his, though.” Ichijima explained. “Dr Five used to be part of the witness protection program. He is a most skilled plastic surgeon.”

Nodding in acknowledgement, Mamoru followed Ichijima as the other moved closer to where the doctor seemed to be finishing up.

“How are things, doctor?”

“All good. There do not seem to be any problems. He’s almost perfectly back to normal. We were able to verify both physical and mental stability. At least to the extent that we can detect or tell.” The man looked at his patient. “Seems like he’s finally here, boy. In one piece, too, as far as I can tell.” He gave the male on the chair in front of him a gentle pat on the shoulder.

He looked up and smiled at Mamoru. “He’s been waiting for you impatiently.”

“Who-”

The person on the bed rose up to his feet and turned around. Mamoru’s breath hitched and his eyes widened. Even years of training and all the time spent on the field could not have prepared him for this moment. Could not have helped him to hold back his emotions.

“How?” his voice was dying in his throat.

“Mamoru,” the other smiled warmly. “Happy Birthday.”

Mamoru stepped forward, slowly at first but then faster with each step until he reached the other. He touched the other’s cheek and stared into his eyes.

“How is this possible? Are you really-?”

“It’s me, Mamoru. I promise.” Kaito put his hand over Mamoru’s. His movements seemed a little stiff but other than that, nothing seemed to be off about him. It was Yuuri Kaito, in the flesh.

There were scars on the other’s face that hadn’t been there before - especially on Kaito’s forehead, stretching to somewhere behind his ear - but that didn’t matter to Mamoru - all members of SAKURA got new scars, it was part of the job. The only thing that mattered to him in that very moment was that Kaito was there, in front of him. Not as a computer program but actually there. Alive. As a human.

Mamoru averted his eyes for a moment to look at Ichijima and Dr One. “How?”

“As Ten would have said, science is a bit like magic.” Dr One put his hands in his coat pockets. 

“You have some of your senpai to thank for this. After being shot by Cheka and undergoing the brain digitization procedure, Yuuri-kun’s body was kept by the Church. Instead of getting rid of it, though, it was brought to us. Yuuri-kun’s body was not physically dead at that point. Not yet anyways. But it was pretty damn close to it.” Dr One remembered and put away some of the things scattered about as he continued. 

“It was technically a fatal wound and his body was more than exhausted from the other surgery, though. If nothing had been done at that time, he would most certainly have died for real.” He looked at Kaito and Mamoru and smiled grimly. “Those Northern Alliance guys are usually pros when it comes to this. So maybe Yuuri-kun here was lucky. And he was lucky to be a SAKURA.”

Then he looked at some papers on a table. A lot of data was written on them that Mamoru could not quite make out from a distance. 

The doctor spoke up again, not looking up from the papers as he did, “We used a trial serum developed from tests with Kaidou Eiri’s DNA, which is designed to help cell restoration and increase chances of survival after suffering serious injuries. And it was successful. We were able to keep the body alive. But since Yuuri-kun’s mind had already been digitized and taken by Necromancer, his body remained comatose and in a vegetative state. It was pretty much the same state as a braindeath.”

Dr One’s eyes wandered over to Ichijima. “But Commander Ichijima insisted on keeping him alive. Even when he might have seemed useless to SAKURA. Until now. Using the chip in his brain, we were able to download his consciousness back into his body.”

Mamoru looked at Ichijima as well. He couldn’t quite describe what kinds of emotions welled up inside of him when he thought of the other. Not all were positive. But not all were negative either. There was also nothing that was in between, no grey zone or anything. The commander was someone who called for polarizing emotions.

Said commander apparently considered the conversation to be over. “Shirasaki, there’s a room for you two to use. Yuuri-kun knows the way. Please await and expect further details on a new mission soon, though. After all, we couldn’t justify calling you all the way back here just because of this. Ah, but one last thing.” Ichijima seemed to remember something. “Dr One, Yuuri-kun.”

Dr One nodded. “That’s right. A few things you should know, Shirasaki. The chip in Yuuri-kun’s brain was disconnected, so he won’t be able to get taken over or hacked by the enemy.”

Kaito added, “I won’t be able to control Specters with my mind anymore but that’s a small price to pay. I can still hack into their system, though. Dr Ten and the North are unaware of what happened, so we will be able to take them by surprise.” He smiled at Mamoru. Then his expression turned serious again.

“Just in case something happens, I have programmed a destruction program and given the codes for it to SAKURA. I’ll give them to you as well.” Kaito looked at Mamoru, looked him straight into the eyes. There was more to this story, Mamoru could that that much in the other’s look. It was something for later, though. Something that would be just between the two of them. 

Then he dictated the following:

Username: OKITA  
Key: 1517R1111

Once Kaito was done, it was Dr One’s turn to speak again. “We’re still trying to find out whether Yuuri-kun’s mind has changed after being extracted and then absorbed into Necromancer. Since you know him best, Shirasaki-kun, we would like you to report anything that you find out of the ordinary. And everything that seems normal. Basically everything. You’ll be temporarily stationed back here at the Church for Yuuri Kaito’s rehabilitation so to speak.”

Then it was Ichijima’s turn to speak again, “And at the end of it, you will be given a graduation mission - for Yuuri Kaito, considering that he couldn’t fully participate in the last one. You are required for it, as his Messiah. After all, the rules state that a graduation mission requires the presence of one’s Messiah.”

They would be able to graduate properly this time. Mamoru nodded. “Understood, Commander Ichijima.” Both he and Kaito bowed in unison.

Ichijima took his leave then, Kuroko following him after waving his goodbyes to Mamoru and Kaito and winking at them happily.

Dr One seemed to dismiss them as well, so Mamoru looked at Kaito, who nodded and then pointed towards the door. The hallways the other led him down were foreign to him. Everything looked pretty much like the old Church had but the layout was different. Mamoru memorized the route as they went, memorized all the doors and rooms they passed by.

The inside of the room they reached looked pretty much like their old shared room had. Simple, sparsely furnished. Dark. It wasn’t a room he had any connection to but it still felt like a homecoming to Mamoru. Maybe it wasn’t the room but the person next to him he was coming home to though. As people said, home is where the heart is. And his heart was definitely with Kaito. Had always been and would always be.

In the privacy of the room they had been assigned, Kaito took off his dark gloves and then gently placed his bare hand onto Mamoru’s cheek. “You feel warm.” He heard the other whisper softly. “I can feel again. I can feel you and touch you.” There were tears in Kaito’s voice and soon in his eyes as well. They spilled out and rolled down his pale cheeks. “Mamoru!”

“I could say the same about you, Kaito. You’re alive. You’re in your own body. You’re with me.” Mamoru couldn’t hold back anymore and he crushed his lips against Kaito’s. His feelings were pouring out of him, just like Kaito’s tears were out of the other and he couldn’t stop them. When he felt Kaito kissing him back he felt like his heart was going to burst from happiness.

He had to pull away and gasp softly as he tried to hold back his own tears. A few managed to escape despite his best attempts at stopping them.

“...they taste salty,” Kaito observed, kissing one of them off Mamoru’s cheeks. Then the other buried his face in his hair, his neck. “And you must have come through the entrance at the flower show. I can smell lilies on you.”

Touch. Taste. Smell. Senses no computer could ever develop or mimic accurately. Senses Kaito had lost and regained. “Oh Kaito.” He kissed the other again, more slowly this time, gentler but not less passionate. Not less lovingly.

When he felt something pressing against his thigh, he had to bite back tears again. If he had still needed proof that the other was alive, then this would probably have been it.

“Mamoru,” Kaito’s fingers caressed his cheek, a fleeting and yet somehow urgent touch. “Hold me and never let go again.” Kaito’s arms came around him and pulled him close, pulled him as close as their clothes would let them right now.

“I will. I promise. I swear,” Mamoru whispered and rolled them over slightly, so he could wrap his arms back around the other without crushing Kaito with his weight - he might be overly careful but it was better to be too careful than not careful enough. Kaito would probably tell him off for treating him like some porcelain doll but that was okay.

Kaito didn’t tell him off, though. The other was fidgeting a little. “Can we, do you think we can get out of these clothes sometime soon? I want-” he worried his lip. “I want-...”

The zipper of Kaito’s jacket was down within the blink of an eye. “Then off they shall go. All of them.” Mamoru grinned and then shrugged off his own jacket, which he had unzipped somewhere along the way as well. 

“When did you-?” Kaito didn’t dwell on that for too long, though and kicked himself into action, unwilling to let Mamoru do all the undressing by himself.

Once everything was out of his - out of their way - Mamoru rolled them over again, so he could loom over Kaito a little bit, propping himself up on his arms. He leaned in to kiss Kaito’s lip again but he didn’t linger there and instead started to wander soon. Down Kaito’s neck, the elegant curve of his shoulder, the other’s collarbones and chest.

The noises he drew out of Kaito as he did so were amazingly raw, live and undistorted by static or anything else mechanical. They were human.

Kaito threading his long fingers into his hair and pulling on it slightly caused him to bite back a hiss of pain. Pain that proved that he, too, was alive and human. A reassuring thought, considering his life, his profession and his destiny.

Their seniors had told him on various occasions that it sometimes felt like they, too, had to discard their humanity because their enemies had done so. Except, Gojou, really. The other had been the one to tell him to be and to stay human because that was what made him stronger than his enemies. That being human was what kept him, them alive.

When Mamoru reached his climax later on, he felt so glad to be alive like never before. And he couldn’t thank everything, every person, every deity enough for granting him, granting them this moment, this life, this very existence together. For giving him Kaito. For giving him Kaito back.

A voice broke through the mist of pleasure and bliss that clouded his mind. It jerked him back into reality and the here and now.

“I love you, Mamoru. I love you so much.”

His own reply was swallowed by a kiss. Kaito didn’t need to hear it. The other already knew what Mamoru had wanted to say. Just the same words directed back at him.

“Kaito, oh Kaito,” Mamoru broke the kiss for air and then wrapped the other into his arms, and both of them into the blanket. “My one and only Messiah. My everything.” He sounded horribly cheesy but right now he couldn’t care less. His postcoital mind didn’t give a damn.

And really, Kaito’s melodious, slightly hoarse laugh made it all worth it.

“I think you need some rest.” The other’s words worked like a command - Mamoru was out like a light in a matter of seconds.

When Mamoru opened his eyes again, the first thought that came to his mind was how it must have all been a dream. That he must have fallen asleep somewhere while lying in wait for some target somewhere in Siberia. But when the sleepiness left his mind, he registered warmth around him. The warmth of another body.

A mop of black hair came into his vision when he turned his head slightly and looked downwards. A pair of pale, slender arms was wrapped around him and he could feel how one of his ankles was hooked around a leg.

It hadn’t been a dream. It was real. The reality of this hadn’t quite settled in yet.

When he reached up and gently brushed some of Kaito’s hair out of the other’s face, two warm brown eyes fluttered open. “Mamoru?”

“Ah, sorry, did I wake you up? I didn’t mean, to,” he apologized.

Kaito shook his head. “I’m...my senses are still a little over-sensitive, I guess. That and, we all learned how to be light sleepers, didn’t we?”

“True.” Mamoru nodded. “Still.” He ran his fingers through Kaito’s hair, stroking gently, soothingly. Mamoru didn’t know who he was trying to soothe, Kaito or himself. Maybe soothing was the wrong word when it came to him. Reassuring would be more accurate.

Moving slightly, Kaito brought his own head up so he could be on eye-level with Mamoru. “Do you remember the conversation we had earlier, down with the others in the labs?”

“About the destruction program?” Mamoru remembered, of course. 

Nodding, Kaito reached for Mamoru’s hand and squeezed it slightly. “I gave you and SAKURA the key to the destruction program. And now I’ll also give you a key to unlock a backup. If you want to start it up that is. It is programmed to protect you at all costs. It also has a kill command. If will self-destruct if it cannot verify that you’re alive anymore with a probability of 100%. It will continue searching until it reaches that number. I have asked Dr Three to program that same command into myself, or the chip in my brain and it is a no-override program.”

“Kaito!” Mamoru eyes widened. He was about to protest but Kaito stopped him.

“I wouldn’t want to live in this world anymore without Mamoru. Both physically and as a non-physical existence. As any forms of existence. If you were to die it would mean that I failed you and I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if that happened.” He placed Mamoru’s hand over his heart. “We’re one. If one of us dies, the other will follow. We’re a single fragile egg, if one of us breaks, so will the other.” He touched Mamoru’s chest in return.

“I was made into a bodiless existence before. I became seemingly immortal. I didn’t want it. I want to be me. I want to be human. But most of all, I just want to be with Mamoru. So even when it all happened, I beared with it because it meant I could save you and still be with you.” His voice became a little hoarse with emotion. “So listen carefully.”

Username: MMRSRSK  
Key: 8610#4

With every letter and ever number Kaito dictated, Mamoru’s eyes widened and his heart tightened painfully. “Kaito, that’s-” unable to express himself in words, Mamoru opted to use actions to speak instead. He pulled Kaito into his arms.

“When I was between life and death, I saw Haruto again.” Kaito whispered softly as Mamoru held him. “He told me that it wasn’t time yet. He said ‘nii-san, you have to go back, Mamoru-san needs you’ and he shoved me away.” He laughed softly. “He was so serious, adamant and insistent about it, so how could I not have listened to him?”

Mamoru laughed softly as well and yet he felt like crying at the same time.

Haruto. The other had taken Kaito away from him once and now he had been the one to give him back to him. Was that some kind of irony of fate?

“Let’s cherish our lives. The lives that were given to us by other people. Other people’s sacrifices,” Mamoru murmured softly. “So that they didn’t make them in vain.”

“Yes, let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title was designed to look like one of the titles in the current MESSIAH arc. It means "Time of Rebirth".
> 
> The usernames and passwords in the story are pretty lame, so I'm sorry. The underlying ideas were as follows:
> 
> Username: OKITA [can be both ‘did you wake up?’ and a nod to ‘Okita Souji’]  
> Key: 1517R1111 [Ichigo Hitofuri]
> 
> Which is a nod to Hirose Daisuke's (Kaito's actor) roles in other stages. It was also inspired by the fact that Okita Souji brought death, especially when he wields a sword. Ichigo Hitofuri was also chosen as a nod towards what SAKURA are. Somewhat unique and deadly weapons, which were put through hell (fire) before becoming what they are now? I don't really remember where that all came from. Let's just say it made sense when I wrote it.
> 
> I swear the second set makes a lot more sense.
> 
> Username: MMRSRSK [Mamoru Shirasaki]  
> Key: 8610#4 [Haruto no shi = Haruto’s death]
> 
> Mamoru realized the meaning behind this immediately and Kaito was aware of it, which is why they talk about Haruto right after.


End file.
